The First Love Fall at The First of Spring
by The Grizzly and The Kirlia
Summary: Fic colab pertama kami!  Makna tahun baru itu adalah... sesuatu yang baru, kan? Dan apakah cinta juga merupakan salah satunya?  Very fluffy. Can makes you smiles in front of the screen. Curious? RnR! Entry for Hrvest Moon: Back to FFn


**The Grizzly and The Kirlia**

**a.k.a XxDemiAlexanderxX and Lily Vivi Nekoyama presents **

**A Harvest Moon Fanfic**

**The First Love Fall at The First of Spring  
**

Eza : Hallooooo!

Lily-chan : Hai readers! Lily-chan dan Eza-kun di sini!

Eza : Hai, namaku Eza! Aku author lama yang telah membuat 35 Fic. Tapi, yang bertahan hanya 26 Fic. Di akun ini, pen nameku The Grizzly.

Lily -chan: Aku Lily! Author tengah-tengah *geplaked* eh, maksudnya nggak begitu lama… tapi juga bukan newbie yang telah membuat 2 Fic. Pennameku The Kirlia disini!

Eza : Dan ini oneshot collaboration alias collab pertama kami!

Lily -chan: Iya, fanfic ini di buat dengan susah payah. Sampai-sampai, kami berdua masuk jurang -?-

Eza : Iya, sampai-sampai kami gak makan 1 bulan. Subuh dan malam baru makan -?-

Lily -chan: Ah, kita udah kebanyakan ngomong nih... Udah deh, semoga kalian meknimati fic collab ini...

Eza : Sebelum itu, ada satu lagi nih, Harvest Moon punyanya Natsume! Fic ini punya kami!

Lily -chan: Okay, enjoy!

**-(Claire's POV)-**

Aku Claire. Aku adalah petani yang baru datang ke Mineral Town setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah bersahabat dengan warga-warga Mineral Town.

Hari ini tahun baru dimulai, tanggal 1 Spring tahun tahun baru tahun ini adalah kembang api, jadi desa-desa di sekitar Mineral Town mengadakan festival kembang api. Aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau tahun ini akan jadi tahun yang menyanangkan. Sekarang, aku dan teman-temanku berniat untuk pergi bersama ke bazaar di Zephyr Town kemudian kami akan menonton kembang api bersama-sama. Yang akan ikut banyak juga, dari pemuda-pemudi Mineral Town sampai sepupuku, Jill dan pemuda-pemudi Forget-Me-Not Valley. Para gadis berjanji akan memakai yukata, dan para pemuda akan memakai haori hakama umtuk mencocokkan bajunya dengan baju kami. Sekarang, para gadis-gadis Mineral Town sedang memakai kimono di kamar Inn.

"Ah, Claire-chan, bisa minta tolong kencangkan obi-ku?" pinta Ann kepadaku. "Terima kasih sebelumnya."

"Boleh," kataku sambil berjalan ke arah Ann dan mulai mengikat obi-nya. "Kita tidak boleh terlambat, kan,jadi sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong dalam hal begini, kan?" kataku lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikat rambut Claire, ya?" tawar Elli kepadaku.

"Boleh, makasih ya, Elli-chan."

Semua gadis di Mineral Town saling membantu merias diri. Setelah siap, kami segera menemui para pemuda yang sudah berkumpul di luar Inn. Keenam pemuda itu, termasuk kakakku Jack dan Kai, yang datang khusus Spring tahun ini untuk pergi bersama Popuri, menyambut kami dengan senyuman khas masing-masing, namun yang paling kuperhatikan adalah pemuda berambut coklat yang tersenyum padaku, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Aku membalas senyumannya, senyuman Cliff, sahabat terbaikku yang sangat kusayangi. Setelah semua orang siap, kami segera pergi ke bazaar di Zephyr Town. Kebetulan, hari ini hari Minggu, jadi Zephyr Town juga membuka bazaar walaupun waktunya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sesampainya ke tempat bazaar di Zephyr Town, kami segera berpisah satu sama lain, dan berjanji akan bertemu di tengah-tengah tempat bazaar itu pada saatnya pulang. Aku memilih berjalan-jalan bersama Cliff di bagian _booth _makanan.

"Ah, cokelat," kata Cliff. "E, eh, Claire… Kau suka cokelat kan? Apa kau mau cokelat? Na, nanti kubelikan kalau kau mau…" katanya terbata-bata, semburat merah itu tidak pernah meninggalkan pipinya. Itulah yang kusuka darinya.

"Enggak Cliff-kun, terimakasih," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau mau kan?" tanya Cliff.

"E-Enggak," jawabku gugup sambil tersenyum kikuk. Dia memandangiku dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'aku-tahu-kamu-tidak-jujur-ayolah-biarkan-aku-membelikan-apa-yang-kau-mau.' Aku paling tidak tahan dipandangi seperti itu. "Euh, sebenarnya aku mau, sih…" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli cokelatnya! Kamu pilih yang mana, Claire?" tanyanya bersemangat, seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Kita tanya dengan penjualnya saja… Bagaimana?" jawabku. Ia mengangguk.

"Aah, bibi, kami mau beli cokelatnya, yang mana yang paling enak ya?" tanyaku kepada bibi-bibi yang berjualan cokelat di _booth_ itu.

"Lho, semuanya enak, kok, buatan bibi, sih!" kata bibi yang berjualan itu. Kami cuma bisa sweatdropped mendengar bibi narsis yang satu ini.

"Tapi kalau untuk pasangan pengantin muda seperti kalian, ini nih cokelat yang cocok!" teriaknya (siru!) sambil menyodorkan sebatang lollipop cokelat berbentuk hati yang cukup besar, dengan dua stik sehingga bisa dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Mendengar kata-kata bibi itu muka kami sontak memerah, mungkin bisa menyaingi tomat masak yang segar.

"Be, berapa harganya?" tanya Cliff, berusaha mengembalikan wajahnya yang merah ke kondisinya yang normal.

"Sebenarnya 300 gold, tapi untuk pasangan imut kayak kalian, bibi kasih diskon, deh! 175 gold, khusus untuk pasangan Rubah Pemalu dan Kelinci Ceria!" kata bibi itu sampai tertawa lepas, suaranya keras sekali, sampai-sampai semua orang yang berjalan di dekat _booth_ itu memalingkan pandangannya ke kami.

Dengan segera, Cliff merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang pas 175 Gold dan menyambar permen cokelat itu dari tangan bibi narsis itu, menggenggam tanganku kemudian berlari keluar dari kerumunan yang memandangi kami. Sayup-sayup kudengar bibi itu berteriak, "Ah, anak-anak jaman sekarang!"

"Huh, bibi-bibi jaman sekarang…" kudengar Cliff berbisik sambil menghela nafasnya yang terengah-engah, mukanya masih merah entah karena malu atau kecapekan lari.

"Da, daripada mikirin itu, Cliff-kun, kita makan aja cokelatnya, yuk?" ajakku.

"Aah, ayo," jawabnya. Dia segera mematahkan cokelat itu menjadi dua bagian dan memberikan sebagian padaku.

Walaupun narsis, tapi bibi itu benar, cokelat ini enak! Cokelat ini malahan lebih enak dari yang dijual di Supermarket Mineral!

Kulirik teman-temanku yang lain, terutama Jill, sepupuku yang berjalan dengan pacarnya, Skye Steiner atau lebih dikenal sebagai Phantom Skye. Kelihatannya semuanya bersenang-senang disini. Kelihatannya tahun ini benar-benar akan menyenangkan…

**-(Jill's POV)-**

Ah, benar-benar saat yang menyenangkan! Aku bahagia sekali hari ini, karena aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan pacarku, Skye. Kami sedang berjalan-jalan di bagian _booth_ pakaian dan aksesori. Pandangan mataku tertuju ke sebuah topi pantai berhiaskan kulit kerang dan mutiara yang cantik. Kelihatannya Skye tahu kalau aku memperhatikan topi itu dari tadi.

"Jill, kau mau topi pantai ini?" tanya Skye padaku.

"E-ee... tapi, aku gak bawa uang yang cukup," jawabku.

"Tenang Jill, aku punya kok, kamu mau?" tanya Skye.

"I-iya...Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf, ya… Tapi itu bukan hasil curian, kan?" tanyaku hati-hati sekali.

"Bukan, gadisku yang manis, karena aku tidak akan membelikanmu apapun dari hasil curianku… Ini hasil kerja paruh waktuku, jadi tenang saja, ya?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kamu mau topi yang mana?"

"Eh, yang itu…" kataku sambil menunjuk topi yang kuinginkan. Dia segera membeli topi itu dan memberikannya padaku.

"_Anything else, my fair maiden? I will give anything, just for you_," dia berkata dengan gayanya yang biasa, yang bisa membuat perempuan lain dengan mudahnya bertekuk lutut.

"Jangan gombal, ah, Skye," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _no, no, no_, aku bukannya gombal. _I really meant it, my lovely lady_," katanya lagi sambil mencium pipiku dengan sayang.

"_I believe it, my fateful phantom_," balasku sambil mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan lembut. Kami pun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kami. Secara tak sengaja kami melihat Gray dan Mary di _booth_ tempat meramal. Kami bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum jahil.

'Bahan gosip baru, nih,' batinku. 'Kurasa Claire mau tahu berita ini!'

**-(Mary's POV)-**

Sesaat yang lalu, aku berjalan dengan Gray di antara kerumunan orang, sampai tiba-tiba Gray menarik tanganku dan berakhirlah aku dan dia di booth tempat meramal ini. Apa, ya, yang mau diramal Gray?

"Wah, wah, wah, kelihatannya ini hari keberuntunganku! Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk kalian?" kata bibi peramal yang (menurutku) penampilannya agak aneh itu. Dia lebih pantas disebut penyihir dari pada peramal… Dengan tubuh yang kurus pucat, dan jubah hitam serta topi khas penyihir. Memang aku tidak punya indra keenam, tapi entah kenapa rasanya bibi ini seperti bisa mengutuk orang…

"Kau bisa membaca nasib dengan kartu tarot, kan?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba, entah kenapa mukanya agak memerah…

"Hoho, tentu saja. Biar kutebak, kau mau dibacakan nasibmu tentang pekerjaan dan cintamu, kan?" kata bibi itu. "Duduklah di kursi itu."

Gray pun duduk di kursi itu dan bibi itu memulai prosesi meramalnya.

"Tentang pekerjaanmu… Kau sangat berbakat dalam melakukan pekerjaanmu, dan pekerjaan itu cocok untukmu. Walau pun begitu, kau masih tetap harus menghormati yang lebih ahli, dan jangan terlalu congkak dan mudah marah. Apabila kau lebih sabar, pasti karirmu akan meningkat," jelas bibi itu panjang lebar.

"Sekarang tentang cinta. Orang yang kau cintai, juga mencintaimu, hanya saja dia belum menyadarinya. Kau harus membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya bila ingin melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih serius," jelasnya lagi. "Nah, ambil jimat ini. Ini adalah dua bola kristal yang bisa menyatukan dua hati. Berikan satu kepada orang yang kau cintai itu, ya." katanya sambil menyeringai kepadaku.

"Ah, terima kasih. Berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanya Gray dengan bibi itu.

"150 gold saja," Gray pun memberikan uang yang cukup. "Terimakasih dan semoga beruntung, ya!"

Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Jadi jimat itu mau dikasih Gray-kun ke siapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Ke kamu, lah," jawabnya santai sambil menyodorkan satu buah bola jimat itu kepadaku.

"Ja- jadi… Sebenarnya Gray-kun selama ini suka aku?" tanyaku sambil mengambil bola kristal itu.

"Iya. Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Kelihatannya memang tahun baru membawa keberuntungan yang baru, ya…

**-(Back To Claire's POV)-**

Tak terasa, hari sudah sore. Sebentar lagi bazaar akan ditutup. Walaupun banyak hal aneh yang terjadi (seperti insiden yang terjadi ketika kami membeli cokelat yang membuat kami dipandangi orang banyak), tapi aku merasa senang sekali saat berada di bazaar. Karena itu, aku ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Cliff tahun depan, jika Tuhan masih mengijinkanku dan Cliff untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku beruntung punya sahabat sebaik ini. Terimakasih Tuhan. Kau telah memberi anugerah yang besar ini.

"Claire, kau mau jalan-jalan ke gunung bersamaku? Waktu festival kembang api masih lama," kata Cliff.

"Boleh, Cliff," kataku. Kami pun berjalan ke Mother Hill dan mendaki sampai ke puncaknya dengan hati-hati.

"Gunung ini tempat yang bagus untuk merenung, ya…" kata Cliff.

Merenung, kuulangi kata Cliff-kun dalam hatiku. Aku jadi teringat pada sahabatku dulu, Gwen .

**-FLASHBACK MODE ON- UMUR 12**

Aku Claire, aku adalah anak dari keturunan Helena Swift. Aku punya sahabat yang baik hati, namanya Gwen. Dia sangat baik dan ramah kepadaku.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Gwen yang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan ke pantai. Dia ingin mengajakku bermain di sana. Dia memang sering mengajakku jalan-jalan, seperti ketika aku berumur sebelas tahun dulu.

_Hari __ini, aku dan Gwen akan bermain di gunung. Aku memakai t-shirt berwarna pink dan celana jeans kesukaanku. Sembari menunggu Gwen, aku memakai sepatuku yang juga berwarna pink._

_**TOK TOK TOK.**_

_Bunyi ketu__kan pintu terdengar. Aku yakin kalau itu Gwen. Aku pun langsung membukakan pintu rumahku dan benar dugaanku, itu Gwen. Dia memakai baju berwarna hijau muda. Sekarang, dia sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin, pasti tidak gatal._

_"Hai, Claire," kata Gwen. "Kau sudah siap?"_

_"Hai juga, Gw__en," balasku. "Iya, aku sudah siap."_

_"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Gwen._

_"Ayo!" balasku._

_Kami pun pergi ke gunung, tempat yang memang dijanjikan oleh Gwen padaku. Suasananya begitu alami. Pohon-pohon yang indah, kicauan burung yang merdu. Terasa sangat romantis!_

_"Menurutmu, apa tempat ini indah, Claire?" tanya Gwen._

_"Indah, Gwen," jawabku."Beda dengan pesona manusia, ya?"_

_"Pesona manusia seperti kamu, kan? Itu sih wajar, kamu itu kan memang jelek, ancur, dan lebay!" ejek Gwen sambil tertawa._

_"Iih, Gw__en!" balasku. Kami pun saling mengejar satu sama lain. Sangat menyenangkan._

**TING-TING-TING**

Suara jam menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Wah, tak terasa satu jam sudah aku menunggu. Tapi, Gwen belum datang sama sekali. Apa dia lupa?

Tiba-tiba, telepon di rumahku berbunyi. Kurapikan gaun musim panasku yang berwarna biru sambil berdiri. Rupanya Mayor yang menelepon.

"Ada apa Mayor?" tanyaku ramah.

"Maaf, Claire, saya cuma ingin memberitahu, Gwen tadi tertabrak mobil saat menuju supermarket, sekarang dia di rumah sakit," jawab Mayor dengan suara yang bergetar.

Aku benar-benar kaget. Aku langsung menuju rumah sakit itu secepat mungkin sambil menahan tangisku.

Sesampainyadi rumah sakit kulihat Gwen berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia terbaring dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi… Gwen sudah meninggal," kata dokter dengan sedih.

Aku kaget bukan main. Air mataku tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku pun langsung menuju tempat tidurnya sambil menangis.

2 hari setelahnya, aku berada di pemakaman. Tiba giliranku mengucapkan kata penghormatan terakhir untuk Gwen.

"Hiks… G-Gwen adalah… sahabat yang sangat baik, walau dia suka mengejek. Dia punya berbagai kelebihan, ceria, dan tidak mungkin bisa dibenci…" kataku terbata-bata sambil menaruh bunga lily putih kesukaan Gwen.

Semua orang yang lain melanjutkan proses itu sampai selesai.

"Mudah-mudahan, Gwen di terima di sisi-Nya," kata Pastor.

Aku pun menabur bunga di sekeliling kuburnya. Dan berdoa supaya, Gwen di terima oleh Tuhan. Dosa-dosanya diterima.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

"C-Claire? Claire? Heeii…" kata Cliff sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Ah, ada apa?" kataku.

"Kau melamun dari tadi. Aku jadi khawatir…" katanya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku pun menceritakan apa yang kulamunkan tadi. Cliff mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, Claire, kurasa terlalu mengenang masa lalu. Seharusnya, pikirkan yang terjadi sekarang, jangan yang lama. Masa lalu tidak akan dapat diubah, tapi kita bias mengambil hikmahnya," jelasnya setelah mendengar ceritaku. "Dan sekarang adalah masa yang menentukan untuk masa depan. Makanya, jalani dan syukuri dengan sebaik-baiknya, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya!" jawabku.

"Wah, sekarang sudah jam lima, lho! Ayo kita menuju ke pantai, Claire," kata Cliff sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Kemudian kami langsung menuju ke Pantai Mineral sambil bergandengan tangan.

Aku sekarang sedang berduaan dengan Cliff di pantai. Kami berdua duduk bersama di karpet yang terbentang di pasir pantai.

Terlihat kembang api yang indah meledak di langit. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru, jingga, nila, ungu, dan warna-warna lainya. Sangat indah dan mempesona. Akan sangat romantis jika aku mengajak pacarku untuk melihat ini. Tapi sayang, aku tidak punya pacar.

Tiba-tiba, Cliff memandangku dengan serius. Wajahnya memerah. Aku merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya akan terjadi.

"U- uhm, Claire, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu," tanya Cliff.

"Apa, Cliff?" tanyaku kepada Cliff.

"A-aku cuma mau bilang kalau… aku mencintaimu, Claire," kata Cliff.

"A-ah… Cubit aku, Cliff," jawabku. Cliff mencintaiku? Yang be-

"Aww!" –narsaja! Ya ampun, rasanya sakit! Ternyata ini nyata! Kupandang muka Cliff yang lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Ja-jadi… Apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, C-Cliff…" kataku terbata-bata.

Kami berdua saling memandang, Cliff memegang pipiku. Aku memandang matanya, dunia menjadi hening. Jarak antara bibir kami berdua menyempit dan menghilang.

CUUPPP...

Kami berdua berciuman. Dan sesaat kemudian ketika kami berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, hal yang pertama yang kami dengan adalah sorakan dan siulan. Sontak muka kami memerah secara tidak wajar untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini.

Tapi kurasa aku harus mensyukurinya, karena awal tahun ini sudah menunjukkan awal yang baik. Dan karena insiden hari ini, aku mendapat suatu pelajaran: jangan berciuman di tempat umum jika tidak mau disoraki.

**SELESAI**

Lily-chan: Hwaduh, selesai juga cerita ini!

Eza: Dengan susah payah, ya!

Lily-chan: Iya, aku sampe begadang jam 12 malam nyelesainnya…

Eza: Nah, sekarang ceritanya udah selesai, jadi…

Lily-chan: RnR dan Fave ya! *ngarep*


End file.
